It has been suggested in many studies that binocular input to the striate cortex may subserve stereoscopic capability in the cat. It is one objective of this study to demonstrate that the behavior of the cat be brought under the control of binocular disparity cues. A second objective is to attempt to answer whether stereoscopic capability can be recovered if effected by techniques of visual deprivation. A further question is how do the ocular components of the eye effect stereoscopic capability? Does visual deprivation effect the ocular components to the extent that normal visual behavior is prevented? How do such changes effect striate units in their coding for stereopsis? These findings comprise essential data for evaluation of current electrophysiological studies of cortical response in normal and restrictively reared cats with behavioral data essentially lacking.